The Rainicorn Saga
by Lady the Rainicorn
Summary: Being the only one who doesn't understand Rainicorn language, Finn feels a bit left out from Jake's new family. Finn then wishes he could speak Rainicorn but he will get more than he bargained for. Takes place after "Jake The Dad" Jake x Lady primarily but will have a surrogate brother/sister moment between Finn & Lady Rainicorn. Rated T just in case. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. The Last Day

The Rainicorn Saga

**(A/N: I'm a little surprised there aren't that many fics around here that involves Jake and Lady Rainicorn's kids. After I watched the episode "Jake the Dad" I was pretty amazed at what they could do. Since I'm such a huge fan of Lady and her kids I decided to write a fic that involved them as to dwell within their relationship with their new uncle and Lady with her new brother in law) **

The Sun was setting as Finn and Jake were laughing together as they came home from their latest adventure in the Water Kingdom. There they had fought random monsters in random dungeons to get more random treasure to add to their already impressive collection.

"Heheheh , that was awesome dude." Finn laughed holding a bag of their collected goods. "Did you see the way we beat that underwater sea-demon?" He asked his friend.

"Heck yeah I did, man we totally pwned him!" Jake agreed with his best brother.

Finn took out a gold coin and started to flip it up and down into his hands like a cool guy. "It's a good thing Aqua Princess let us keep the treasure, Now we won't have to worry about the taxes PB always asks us for." the human said.

Jake put on a confused face. "Wait we pay taxes to PB?" he asked peering down at his own bag of treasures.

"Yeah dude she always comes by once a week to get some of our treasure. She says its property tax or some other jazz like that. "Finn said looking back.

Jake turned his face from his bag to Finn. "Uh Princess Bubblegum can't take taxes from us...The Grasslands isn't even in her dominion." Jake explained.

"Oh, what!?" Finn said a little shocked. "You mean PB just steals from us?"

"Im afraid so bro." Jake replied. "I think next time we should just lock her out so she can't get her hands on our treasure!" He said

Finn frowned slightly at the thought of having to lock her out of his house. It seemed rude to lock out a princess. "Ok then." Finn agreed as the neared the door to their Tree Fort.

The duo entered the safety of their home pouring down their bags of gold and jewels into their already huge collection, the noise of clinking metal filled the room. After they had finished making their deposit Finn then smiled at the collection.

"Man look at how much stuff we got!" Finn said excitedly. "I bet we could buy out the whole Candy Kingdom with this much treasure" He grabbed a handful of gold and threw it up in the air only for the gold to come back down like rain.

"Yeah maybe we could do that." Jake said going up the ladder which led to their bedroom. Finn followed suit.

Jake then looked at his nightstand which had a few pictures on them; one of them had Finn and Jake bro-fisting each other, there was a second picture with Jake and his mate; Lady Rainicorn, The third and last picture which was in the middle had Jake, Lady Rainicorn and their kids all huddled up in the middle.

Jake smiled at the picture of his family and thought it would be a good idea to visit them first thing tomorrow morning.

"Hey how are your kids doing?" Finn asked snapping Jake out of his train of thought which he rarely had.

"Oh they're doing just fine." Jake replied.

Finn looked at the picture that contained the Rainidogs.

"Man your kids sure do grow up fast, I figured they would've stayed small for a few months but only after a few days!? That's pretty math!" Finn admitted.

"Yep, I love seeing my kids all grown up. It makes me feel accomplished." Jake said smiling as a tear formed in his eye. He looked over to see his prism-gram glowing which meant there was a new message.

As Jake walked over to get it, Finn thought of something. "You know, we should all go on an adventure one day; Imagine it man just me, you, the pups and maybe Lady if she wanted to." The thought of such an event thrilled him. "Oh man that would be so rhombus!"

Jake had mixed opinions of the idea. Sure his kids could defend themselves if need be, but something tugged at him to refuse them the right to go adventuring. It just seemed too dangerous. Besides, Lady Rainicorn probably wouldn't allow it anyway.

"Hmmmm maybe." Jake said undecided as he picked up his prism-gram.

The glowing crystal then suddenly shot a beam of energy at Jake's head. Information suddenly filled his mind even though it left a small burning sensation on his head.

"What does it say?" Finn questioned curiously.

"It's a message from Lady's parents." Jake replied. "They said they're coming to visit the kids for the first time." He added putting.

"Oh" Finn said flinching a bit at the mention of her parents.

Lady's dad: Bob Rainicorn and her mom: Ethel Rainicorn was both really good folks when you got to know them. He remembered the time Jake tried to impress them when they first came to Ooo. They had attempted to eat Finn but the human shrugged that thought off as he also remembered everything was all forgiven that day.

"So why haven't they came to see the kids before? I mean it's been like a month since they were born." Finn asked.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know something about the Crystal Dimension not being proportionate with Ooo so they couldn't come over at the time." Jake explained vaguely as it was a little too science-y for his taste.

Another beam of energy came into the Tree Fort and right towards the prism-gram Jake was holding making a loud 'KATANG' noise. The prism-gram now glowed a rainbow of colors.

"Whoa, what does it say now?" Finn asked a bit impatiently.

"Hold on it's still converting the color waves into brain waves." Jake said holding the glowing gem in his paws.

The prism-gram then suddenly shot another beam of energy towards Jakes head.

"Oww!" Jake mumbled in small pain as it left a small burnt mark on his face. He absorbed the information within his brain.

"Oh looks like Lady got the same message we did." Jake said. "Looks like they're going to put together a small family reunion tomorrow between all of them."

"Oh sweet!" Finn exclaimed. Excited and pumped by the news. "We should totally go to that thing!" He said excited he'd get to see the whole family together for the first time.

Jake looked a little less enthusiastic not about the news from the prism-gram, but Finn's reaction. "Oh…..You want to come too Finn?" He asked putting down the prism-gram back on his night-stand.

Finn stared at Jake. "Of course I want to go! What are you not going to the reunion?"

"No I'm going to it for sure, I just wasn't sure you'd want to go." Jake said a bit hesitantly

Finn face was now erased of his previous enthusiasm and was now replaced with confusion. "What the junk?! Why wouldn't I want to go to the reunion, I'm the uncle aren't I?" Finn asked Jake raised his arms up defensively

"Yeah but you see…the thing is that Lady's parents apparently lost their translators so you won't be able to understand them , Lady Rainicorn and the kids know a little English, but they aren't that fluent in it." Jake explained. "So basically you wouldn't be able to understand most of the things they'll talk about."

Finn face looked a little hurt. "But you understand them….couldn't you just you know translate for me?" Finn said his voice grew softer.

Jake rubbed his head for a second. "I dunno man, I mean I don't mind translating Rainicorn for you from time to time but this thing is gonna last the whole day. I don't feel like translating for you the whole day."

"On second thought...maybe you shouldn't go." Jake said unaware of how much he hurt Finn emotionally.

"Oh…ok then." Finn said softly as he walked out of the Tree Fort. That pesky language barrier was all that really stood between him and his extended family.

Jake suddenly realized what he just said feeling sympathy for his brother, he immediately attempted to comfort him.

"Hey man I didn't mean that, of course you can come to the reunion with me." Jake said putting a paw on Finn's shoulder. He smiled hoping to brighten up Finn's mood.

Finn however shook his head in disagreement. "No Jake you were right." He said sadly. "What's the point in going when I went even understand 99% of the stuff everybody's going to talk about?"

He shrugged Jake's paw off his shoulder.

"No Finn!" Jake said grabbing Finn and pulled him so they were face to face. "Listen man your part of the family too which means you're just as important as the rest of us."

"Look ill even do my best to translate all I can for you ok?" Jake grabbed Finn by the shoulders and hugged him for a quick second before pushing him away." Now will you go?" He asked

Finn finally brightened up to his brother. "Yeah dude I'll go…..thanks." he said with gratitude.

Jake released him from his grip "Yes!" he sighed at the success of convincing Finn to come.

"Alright let's go ahead and get us some sleep for the big day tomorrow!"" He announced walking back into the Tree Fort with Jake following suit.

"Yeah it's Sleepin Time" Jake agreed wanting to sleep more than anything right now.

As the two brothers were in bed Jake had fallen asleep almost instantaneously while Finn remained awake but silent. He just couldn't fall asleep; instead he just looked at the pictures of Jake and his family.

Finn was really grateful that Jake would be his own personal translator but he felt like he would be a burden on him. It would suck being the person who had to repeat everything that was said and Finn knew that. Which was why he still felt bad.

The human sighed before he yawned. "I wish I could speak Rainicorn." He muttered before lying down on his bed.

Seconds later he started to snore and all was silent in the Tree Fort. Unknown to its residence though was a pair of eyes that had stared at the human boy for quite some time. Those eyes belonged to the nefarious Magic Man.

Magic Man was known for causing small havoc within Ooo. Using his magical powers he often pranked its inhabitants by altering them usually by physical appearance and all hated him for it. But Magic Man still found fun to prank the unsuspected.

He started to chuckled gleefully before he muttered something.

"_Magic! Magic is what I require...Give this this boy what he really desires."_ He chanted motioning his hands in a weird pattern.

He continued to repeat his chant as a white mist appeared from his hands. The weird mist surrounded Finn as He slept not waking up at all. The mist stopped generating from Magic Man's hands and now Finn was completely enveloped within the cloud of magic. The mist then started to absorb itself into Finn's body leaving no trace of the magic anywhere.

Magic Man peered down at the human boy and smiled as Finn's body started to glow faintly.

"Enjoy your new gift Finn the 'human'!." He said gleefully chuckling. He waved goodbye as if Finn weren't asleep. Afterwards he turned around and then disappeared with a flash of light.

Finn's body was no longer faintly glowing white after Magic Man left. Instead his body brightly glowed several different colors almost like a rainbow. Finn felt a little awkward but he didn't awaken. Instead he tossed and turned to a more comfortable position ignoring the fact his body was going through its weird metamorphosis. Finn muttered something that wasn't even in English anymore.

To Be Continued


	2. A New day,A New body

The Rainicorn Saga

**(A/N: I apologize for how long it took for this chapter to get done. Normally I can get updates done faster.)**

**(I'm aware the language Lady Rainicorn speaks is Korean show-wise I prefer to call the language Rainicorn as Rainicorns seem to be the only ones who naturally speak it besides a few people who had tolearn it in addition to English.)**

It was morning time in the Land of Ooo, The sun's rays peeked over the hills of the Grasslands in into the Tree Fort where the two heroes resided. The sun's lights traveled into the Tree Fort brightening up the room from its previous darkness.

"Ugh..." Finn moaned as he started to awaken from his slumber.

Finn felt very awkward as he moved around, he opened his eyes slowly still half-asleep.

"Oh man, what happened?" Finn questioned himself. He felt very different now, so he placed his hands on top of his head and rubbed them gently on it, however he's hands didn't feel like they were supposed to as he couldn't feel any fingers.

Finn pulled out his 'hands' in front of his face so he could get a better sight. Finn's eyes had fully awakened now and were now able to register what he was seeing. It was clear what were in front of him were not 2 hands but 2 stumpy legs or forelegs to be more exact.

"What the!?" Finn said half surprised half confused before removing his bed sheets, His eyes widened at the sight of what was under them.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" Finn screamed at the top of his lungs.

Finn's screams had alerted Jake who was sleeping just across the bedroom. The dog was suddenly awakened from his sleep he didn't even notice Finn for a second.

"What going on!" Jake said quickly. He got out of his bed in a quick motion and quickly scanned the area for the source of the noise.

"Hey Finn did you hear th-" The dog said before spotting not a human boy in Finn's bed, but a rainicorn looking at itself in a panicky state. At first glance Jake thought it was his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn, but he realized that this particular Rainicorn had a slightly different color scheme to it.

"Uhhh who the Nightosphere are you?" Jake asked the rainicorn before gasping "DID YOU JUST EAT FINN?!" He said in shock.

The rainicorn in question stopped calmed down and looked towards him. "What?! No, I am Finn!"

Jake raised an eyebrow "Yeah right." he replied sarcastically. "I may not be smart but I know when I'm looking at my own brother and you're not him. Finn is a 'human' not a rainicorn!"

Finn the Rainicorn flinched at the mention of his sudden new body. He tried to convince Jake it was really him and not some rainicorn.

"Listen Jake I know it seems very weird and unconvincing but it really is me" Finn said putting his forelegs on his strange new body in defense.

Jake however wasn't buying his defensive claim. "Oh yeah? Prove it...Tell me something only Finn and I would know!" He challenged.

Finn laughed a bit because he knew what he was about to say would be very embarrassing for Jake.

"Every night when nobody's around you secretly like role-playing as the Ice King"

"HEY I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN FINN!" Jake yelled before coming to his senses. "Wait Finn...is that really you?" He said softly.

"Yes that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Finn said relived he had convinced Jake it was really him. Who knew what Jake would've done to him if he had failed to convince him.

Jake out on a confused expression in his face "Whoa man you look very..." He trailed off unable to find the right word to describe Finn's sudden transformation.

"Weird?! Yeah I already know." Finn interjected. He went over to the nearest mirror to examine his new look.

It was quite hard to believe but Finn was now a rainicorn; His body was unusually long being about the same length Jake was when he pretended to be a rainicorn. His body also bore multiple colors in order from the bottom of his belly to the top of his head. Red, yellow, green, indigo, teal and aquamarine. His forelegs only had 3 colors; fuchsia green and blue. Finn's hat was off due to the size change of his head revealing his long golden mane. He even bore a small tail on his flank; it too was the same color as his hair.

"Actually I was going to say you look awesome." Jake said admittedly. He couldn't help but find looking at Finn this way to be hilarious. "You're even speaking Rainicorn too!"

Finn turned from the mirror and looked at Jake. "Wait...I am?!" he said realizing he wasn't even talking English anymore.

It felt natural so he didn't take notice until Jake mentioned it. "Then how can you understand me?" Finn questioned

Jake chuckled "Well duh dude you know I know that language in and out." Finn mentally slapped himself at his own stupidity.

Say can you still speak English?" Jake asked.

"Am I speaking English now?" Finn asked but it came out just like he had spoken earlier.

"Nope you're still speaking Rainicorn dude. I guess you can't speak English anymore." Jake broke the news to Finn.

"Aww man that sucks." Finn complained. "How am I supposed to talk normally?"

Jake got within touching distance of him. "I dunno dude but how did you even end up like this anyway?" he asked touching Finn's longer than usual buddy.

"I don't know dude. I just woke up like this" Finn explained. He thought about what he said last night about wishing he could speak Rainicorn.

Jake crossed his arms. "Well there's got to be some reason you were turned into a rainicorn." He said trying to make sense of it all.

"Hmmmm" Finn said putting a foreleg to his chin. Maybe it has something to do with the wish I made last night."

"What did you wish for?" Jake asked.

"I wished I could speak Rainicorn though I didn't want to be one!" Finn exclaimed.

Jake laughed "Haha looks like you got the old monkey's paw wish."

"Whatever Jake it's not even funny" He said sighing "You should put your brain to good use and help me figure out how to turn myself back to normal."

"I don't know man but remember that family reunion is today we should really head. on over there." Jake said as much as he wanted to help Finn he had to at least see his family this morning and it wasn't like Finn was in any mortal danger.

Finns big eyes widened even further as an idea popped up in his head. "Maybe this can work out after all." He said putting 2 and 2 together.

"Huh?" Jake said. "How is being a rainicorn going to work out?"

"Because, I'll finally be able to understand everyone Lady, her parents and the pups!" Finn said excitedly. He wouldn't have to rely on Jake to translate for him. Haha take THAT you stupid language barrier" Finn shouted particularly at nobody.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's head on over to Lady Rainicorn house so we can say hi to everyone." Jake said excitedly running out the door with serious speed.

"Wait dude we can't leave yet" Finn retorted making Jake stop midway between the door.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"Because I need to get used to being in this kind of body." Finn explained reviewing his whole body again. "I really don't know how to be a rainicorn."

"Obviously" Jake retorted. "I think I could tell you a few things Rainicorn's are able to do."

"AAAHHHHH" Finn screamed suddenly, making Jake finch.

"Whoa! What is it!?" Jake asked about to panic.

"I just realized I'm naked!" Finn shouted. "I can't go outside to the reunion when everyone can peeps my bod!"

"Dude calm down Rainicorn's are supposed to be naked so you don't have to worry about wearing clothes." Jake explained.

He was right though as Lady Rainicorn and her kids didn't wear clothes they were in fact naked, Matter of fact most people Finn knew save a few didn't wear clothes so technically they were naked too, Including Jake

Finnicorn calmed down "Alright but I'm still going to feel uncomfortable." He admitted. "Ok so what's first?" Finn asked Jake.

"Hmmm" Jake mumbled. "How about learning to fly?!"

"Oh that sounds awesome!" Finn said thinking flying would be cool if he was able to and since it was possible to fly as a rainicorn it excited him.

"So how do I fly?" Finn questioned he was eager to learn to at least be able to float in the air.

"I don't know actually...Lady wasn't really clear on how she's able to fly. She said something about her body being able to use sunlight to fly." Jake explained

"Ok then let's go outside." Finn the rainicorn said awkwardly walking on all fours. "Man walking on all fours isn't that easy." He said going out the door and into the outside world.

Finnicorn was engulfed by sunlight. He grunted as he attempted to leave the ground. "I can't do it!" Finn said giving him up.

"Maybe you should calm your mind and think happy thoughts." Jake suggested.

Finn closed his eyes and thought about the things that made him happy. Suddenly he felt light and he no longer felt the ground. He opened his eyes to see himself floating a few inches off the ground.

"Oh my Glob this is awesome!" Finn said as Jake clapped at his brother's success.

"Way to go bro." Jake congratulated him. "Now try to fly!"

"Ok here goes nothing!" Finn said moving around. He continued to think positive with happy thoughts filling his mind. He felt as light as a feather now and so he tried to move around in the air about 10 feet in the air.

"WHOOO!" Finn yelled as he flew up in the air, his mane blowing in the wind. Even though he was moving pretty slow he was flying none the less. Jake looked surprised Finn managed to get flying down pat so fast.

Flying was something Finn never got to experience all too often it felt so great to be up in the air where the comfortable breeze hits your face.

After flying around for a bit, Finn finally returned back down to Earth where Jake was. "Dude that was totally Mathematical!" Finn said excitedly. "It felt so great to be up there. It's like I was flying around without a care in the world."

"Cool story bro, but we should go ahead and work on some other stuff because we need to leave pretty soon." Jake explained.

"Haha ok then what's next?" Finn asked eager to learn what else he was capable of.

"Well I know rainicorn's can use their horns to change the color of things. Why don't you try that next?" Jake said.

"Hmm sounds like a challenge ok then let's do this!" Finn said pumped up.

He closed his eyes again and tried to focus on his horn only to have nothing happen. After several attempts Finn gave up and looked at Jake. "No dice."

Jake shrugged. "Oh well can't do them all..." He put a paw to his chin again. "Ooo what about phasing through stuff!"

Finn looked confused. "Wait rainicorns can do that?" he asked.

"Of course remember that prank we pulled on you in the scary castle?" Jake reminded him.

"Oh yeah i remember that! Lady could go through walls and phase people into her body." he remembered that night as well as a certain ghost lady but quickly shook her out of his conscious. "I got to admit that was pretty awesome."

"Yeah it was." Jake said staring off into space thinking about something else. He quickly snapped out of his thought. "Erm ok I'm not sure if you can do this but go ahead and try to phase through something."

"Umm ok." Finn said unsure if he could do what Jake said he could do.

He went over to next to the Tree Fort and tried to literally go through it but he couldn't. He then tried to go through Jake but to no avail.

"Aww man this is barf dude." Finn complained.

Jake tried to reassure him. "Nah man i just think you need someone to teach you this stuff."

"Oh ok, i guess Lady could teach me some of this stuff herself." Finn said. "Let's go ahead and head on over to her house." he added.

Jake hopped onto Finn's back. "I call shotgun!" he laughed "Now you have to take me over there." he said smiling.

Finn returned a smile as he was ready to fly again. "Heheh and awayyyyy we go." Finn said as he started to lift off the ground and then flew into the Cotton Candy Forest where the Rainicorn family resided.

"Oh man I can't wait to see Lady's reaction when she sees me!" Finn said a bit excitedly. "Or the pups." added.

Jake nodded in agreement as he also wanted to see his family's reaction to Finn the Rainicorn!

* * *

It was still the early hours of the morning but that didn't stop the pups from playing outside of thier mom's house. , All of them were eager to see not only their grandparents for the first time but also their dad,

"So when is the reunion gonna start?" Viola asked from her favorite spot in the tree she always rested on.

"It should start soon." Kim Kil Whan replied to her sister's question.

"It better!" Charlie said a bit bitterly as he caught a butterfly in his paws. "I've been waiting for like 2 weeks to see grandma and grandpa!"

"I can't wait for Dad and our human uncle to get here too." T.V. added laying against a tree.

"Man I heard Dad and Uncle Finn went on an adventure to the Water Kingdom a few days ago." Jake Jr. said. "Why can't we go on any adventures with them?" she complained.

The other four pups sighed before replying. "Because Mom & Dad says it's too dangerous and we might get hurt." they all said together repeating exactly what Jake and Lady Rainicorn told them whenever they asked if they could go out adventuring.

"Man bunk that!" Jake Jr. said. "We can obviously take care of ourselves; I say we secretly follow Dad and Uncle Finn the next time they go adventuring."

The rainidogs agreed with her plan. They both came together and high fived each other "YEAH!" they said as their paws touched together making a five-way high five.

"Do I sense disobedience?" A voice came from the stable house. Lady Rainicorn came flying out of the window, an unhappy look on her face. "Now what's this I hear about adventuring?" She asked sternly. She had heard the pup's entire conversation.

The pups all had guilty looks on their faces. They couldn't lie to their mom even if they tried. "Well..." T.V. started.

"We were planning to go with Dad and Uncle Finn the next time they go on an adventure." Kim Kil Whan revealed.

Lady Rainicorn sighed at the amount of attempts her kids had tried to convince her to let them go adventuring. Even a week ago they tried to formulate a way to sneak out and go to the Ice Kingdom where they wanted to fight The Ice King for some reason. Luckily Jake was there and he forced them to stay home. He had explained to them they can only fight the Ice King unless he does something bad like kidnap a princess and since he hadn't done so there wasn't any point in fighting him.

"I'm sorry kids but you're still too young to go adventuring." She said. They were only about a month old yet they aged fast due to the rainicorn genes they inherited from their mother.

The pups groaned at their mother's refusal. "Oh come on!" Viola complained.

"Please mom can't we at least go on 1 adventure with Dad and Uncle Finn?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it's not like were defenseless and besides with Dad and Uncle Finn we have extra protection!" Jake Jr. argued.

Lady put a hoof to her chin. "Hmm...I don't know." She said undecided as she was overly protective of her kids just not as extreme as Jake was when the pups were newborns.

"Pleeeeeeaaassseee!" All five rainipups begged in unison.

"Umm uh... why don't you ask your father when he arrives, then we will decide ok?" Lady said still unsure if she could let them go.

The pups all brightened up a bit. "Ok!" They said though they knew their dad shared the same kind of over protectiveness their mom had.

"He should be here any minute with Finn." Lady Rainicorn said. "I asked them if they could come at 9:00 and its 5 till 9 right now."

Hi Lady, Hi Jake and Lady's kids!" a voice shouted from above them.

Lady and her kids both looked up to see their dad Jake on top of a rainicorn that was really unfamiliar with them.

"DAD!" The pups said in unison again exited to see their dad again.

Jake smiled. "Hi kids." he replied. He then looked at his partner Lady Rainicorn looking as beautiful as ever in the suns light. "Hi sugar!" he said towards her

Lady had a neutral face. She was happy to see him but she was confused by the rainicorn her lover was on. "Hi honey...Uhhh may i ask who that is your riding on..." She asked.

The stranger rainicorn smiled. "You mean you don't remember the sound of my voice Lady?" it asked.

Lady looked totally surprised now. "No i don't think we've ever met before... haven't we?" She said wierded out it knew her name but she had never met any other rainicorns other than her parents. Since most rainicorns stayed within the crystal dimension they were rare in Ooo.

The pups looked just as surprised though they didn't say anything.

"Trust me guys you've met this guy before." Jake said atop the rainicorn. "He's part of the family."

"Is that grandpa?" Jake Jr. guessed.

The rainicorn laughed. "Hehehe no silly im your uncle...Uncle Finn!"

Lady and the pups both let out a gasped. "Finn!?" They all said in unison surprised at what they were looking at.

To Be Continued

**(A/N: For the record Finn [Finnicorn or Finn the Rainicorn] now speaks Rainicorn just like Lady. He can understand the language too which explains why he understood Lady as well as English. However he cannot speak English anymore so from this point on he in unable to speak English)**

**(Remember both Lady and the pups are speaking Rainicorn too)**


End file.
